TruthShrieker (Issue 0)
Official Summary TruthShrieker is presented as a fanzine publication and features news reports and conspiracy theories from the world of Invader Zim. These stories are written from the point of view of Zim's nemesis, Dib, and other fellow "truthshriekers" as they ask questions like “Where is Invader Zim?”, “ Has Ms. Bitters ALWAYS Existed??”and “Is This Bee Haunted?”.http://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-truthshrieker-0-pre-order Appearing in "TruthShrieker" Featured Characters: *Dib Membrane *Gaz Membrane Supporting Characters: *UFO Face (The TruthShrieker editor) *Professor Membrane *Magic Margie Mentioned Characters: *Zim *GIR *Natty Mumpo *Gopher "Goph" Clemson *Mayor Stone Atwell character *Fob Guerrero (Local Merchant) character *Quagley Peech (Cashier at MacMeaties) character *Chuck Proopland (Manager at MacMeaties) character *Vactoria Bullard (Poultry Farmer) character *Dr. Willbur Lorbs (Monsterologist) character *Dr. Crispin Yang (Doesn't have children) character Full List of Authors: *Dib Membrane *Bigfeets *Test Subject #3762B,Monkey *Fred Handy *Gregori Besnik, Citizen *Magic Margie *Kenny Kwok *Milton Alton Kloombes Synopsis From the Editor TruthShrieker editor, UFO Face, is unafraid to show his face, unlike those at the Swollen Eyeball Network. He angrily calls them out on this, hinting at the fact that he may have tried to be one of them but was denied because his Agent Name wasn't cool enough. Paranormal Roundup A series of small "articles" about people doing and experiencing supernatural phenomenon. This includes: * Gopher "Goph" Clemson has been proclaimed a local hero by doing things like powering a hospital single handedly during a three month blackout and "jolt(ing) 2000 dead beavers back to life". * A willies prone child (Natty Mumpo) has found several strange things inside boxes of the cereal Burpin' Puffs. * Several employees from the MacMeaties on 3rd Street claim that the rotting meat in the dumpster behind the fast food restaurant is alive. Is it the dumpster's doing or the work of scientists that hang around there with jumper cables? * A Dirt Corn Grove man can "control" his tractor with his mind. * Another man claims a face mysteriously appeared on his face last night. Crypto-Casefiles Even more small articles about paranormal stuff. Including: * Poultry farmer Vactoria Bullard states that she has heard mysterious rattling sounds while mulching her chickens. Monsterologist Dr. Wilbur Lorbs suggests that the sounds might come from a creature named "Screagosnamicus", which was never identified until then. * Dr. Crispin Yang took pictures of dinosaurs in his own backyard. Some say they are just toys, but Yang doesn't have any children! * A small town called Puddington believes that their deceased mayor has reincarnated as a pig, which has the mayor's hat strapped on its head with a string. * A mysterious hobo gives a trio of friends a photograph of Sasquatch... or rather a DRAWING of a photograph of Sasquatch. * And the most horrifying entity of them all: GHOST ANTS! Or are they ant ghosts? Demon ant ghosts?... Conspiracy Controversy Articles relating to "conspiracies" and other paranoid tendencies: * Why are our kids' heads so weird looking? Could this be a result of radiation? * How long has Ms. Bitters existed? * Are there men being mind-controlled by their beards? * Is there alien life in the local mall (no, not ZIM)? * Why do the Sour Dougs candy look nothing like their package images? And why does my mother want me to move out? * Did the government steal your car? Ths guy's car sure was stolen by the government! * And finally...GHOST ANTS? Feature Story Finally, what we all have been waiting for: WHERE IS INVADER ZIM? * In this article, Dib narrates a recap of his past conflicts with Zim (and how he was banned from the TruthShrieker online forums due to his incessant rambling posts about the Irken), only to reveal that his arch-nemesis has since disappeared. After dropping out of school and installing himself in his bedroom watching camera feeds from all the places the Invader might be hiding, the young paranormal investigator waits for the day that the alien returns, and the battle cycle starts yet again. * On a related note, TruthShrieker also holds an interview with Dib. However, since the boy is still stuck on patrolling duty (and his chair), his sister Gaz covers for him. And by "covering", we mean "she takes the opportunity to humiliate her brother by telling the interviewer that the whole story was a hoax made in order to get attention, as well as making him looking like an idiot who talks to his own farts and wants people to kick him in the butt when he passes on the streets". What are siblings for? * And also an article asking random people if a certain bee is haunted. Nothing very interesting execpt for the Minimoose cameo on it. No, he doesn't think the bee is haunted. * Other small articles include "Is your chair a ghost?", and another interview this time with the Nepalese Yeti, "Stinky" (who looks and acts like a certain jolly fellow from a very specific winter solstice holiday...) Facts of Doom *Up until now, Dib and Gaz didn't have an official last name, as it had been stated on several occasions that Membrane was actually Professor Membrane's first name. However, in this issue Dib and Gaz's last name is revealed to in fact be Membrane. **Issue 5 backs up this trivia when a character refers to Dib in his full name. *In his open letter, Bigfeets states that he doesn't know what selfies are and that he'd harm anyone who keeps trying to make him take one with them. Despite this, Issue 3 would later establish that Bigfeets has a blog that he regularly posts selfies to (including taking one with Gaz at one point). *The letter from the editor at the start of the issue makes it clear that the people at TruthShrieker don't like the Swollen Eyeball Network. *The "Interview with Dib" page is the only time that Gaz has been seen in her classic black dress in the comics (albeit the picture is shadowed, making it hard to see). *One of the products advertised in the magazine is a "Skeleton Retainer", which keeps skeletons from leaving their bodies. This would end up happening to Dib in Issue 41. References Category:Issue Category:Comic Category:Comic Series Category:Merchandise Category:Pages in the real-life POV